Buildings falling with bombs flying
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Someone bombs the Shinra building in the middle of the day. Set 2 years after Advent Children Reti


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!**

Screams filled the air as the building side started to crumble, pieces falling near people trying to get away. The fires grew, blowing outside the large hole, police and medics arrived minutes later trying to find a way inside.

The explosion was felt all through Midgar; the 7th Heaven's power went out for a few minutes. It felt as if the small bar was going to collapse itself from the tremors, the customers ran out to their homes as Tifa gathered the two children and her friends stood beside each other as the power came back on.

"What the heck was that!?" Cid yelled over the screams outside. "I don't know." Tifa said her voice was shaken.

The smell of smoke was in the air, the floor boards were slightly raised from the aftershock of whatever just occurred. Cloud turned on a TV and flipped to the news, the first thing they all saw was a flaming building.

Cloud turned up the volume, the silent bar filling up different sounds.

"The Shinra building has been bombed!

About 10 minutes ago an object was seen falling from the sky, mostly likely dropped by a plane passing over and hit the Shinra building. Thus causing a large explosion and causing the building to almost completely collapse-"

Cloud turned off the TV before the caster had a chance to say anymore, his face was stricken with confusion and fear as he looked at his friends. "We got to get down there now."

Tifa had no other choice but to take Marlene and Denzel along, they got in Barret's assault vehicle and drove as fast as they could possibly go.

**-- Inside Shinra --**

Rufus coughed the dust and smoke causing his eyes to water while his lungs tightened. He could barely breathe as he looked around the destroyed area he was in; he remembered he was on the 4th floor when the bomb went off.

Looking up at the hole in the ceiling above him, 'Must of fell through to another floor when it happened.' he thought, and heard coughing. Only this time it wasn't him coughing, "W-who's there!?" Rufus said weaker voice and saw someone fall through the doorway across the room.

The sight of long black hair and a torn suit caught his eye as dust came up from the spot where the man's body landed. "Tseng, you alright!?"

He moved over to his Turk and turned him over, "Tseng?"

The Turk moved in his arms and coughed, wincing as his eyes opened. Through the smoke he saw his president's worried face that was covered in black spots.

"Rufus, your alive." he said coughing again, the smoke was too strong up here, considering they were right underneath the floor the bomb had hit. Rufus helped Tseng stand, seeing his friends ankle was broken and his arm was burned.

"What happened?" Tseng asked stumbling as Rufus held him close for support, "We were attacked by someone, they bombed us." Rufus was quick to answer, looking around and finding a stairway that went down to all the other levels.

"Where are the others?" Rufus asked coughing again, his lungs didn't feel as tight sense they got away from the mass amounts of smoke.

"Rude and Reno were on level 2...Elena was there too, I haven't heard from t-them."

"Well, I'm glad we didn't make this building as large as the last one." Rufus answered, trying to make sure the next step was alright to take. 'This building only has 7 floors,' He thought looking at the wall where a half way destroyed sign sat 'Good we're on level 2.'

He was heading for the door when the building shook, more rocks falling and flame balls falling at their feet. Tseng pushed the door open, both running through to avoid a large piece of debris. Before they could go two steps out the door someone called their names.

"There's Tseng and Rufus!"

They look up at a large figure that is going to them through the smoke, laying his hand on both of them and walking them to the others. The second floor had collapsed fully crushing the first floor; Rufus looked around and could see the bodies of Shinra workers crushed under rocks and metal.

He shut his eyes and felt a hand grab his shoulder and another grab Tseng.

"Barret right?" Rufus asked the man, who was now practically carrying him and Tseng. Getting closer to the other people who were showing through the mask of grey that covered the area.

"Yea."

"Thank you...all of you."

Barret shrugged, "Hey you helped us out with Kadaj, and Least we can do is return the favor."

Tseng and Rufus were being taken outside, looking behind them to see Reno and Rude.

Rude's eyes weren't covered by the usual sunglasses, his jacket was torn to shreds and blood covered his white shirt. Rude's arm was dislocated and he looked to be awake, looking at the people helping him. Barret stopped walking, seeing what they were looking at.

Reno's jacket was gone, his shirt torn up as well and covered in blood. He looked to be unconscious; Rufus looked at his shoulder and gasped. It looked like some kind of debris went into chest; it was bleeding badly as paramedics try to stabilize him. Cloud and the others are forced outside to let them do their job.

"Elena, where is s-she!?" Rufus asked in a panicked voice, coughing again. "She's already at the hospital," Cid answered from the outside. Barret lead them outside, the sun burned their eyes as Paramedics came over to them.

Taking them from Barret's grasp putting Tseng in the ambulance with Rufus, each on a stretcher with oxygen masks on their faces. Looking out past the worried looks of AVALANCHE, Rufus could see Reno and Rude were outside as well, the red-headed Turk strapped to a stretcher.

Rude was behind him strapped down as well; both have oxygen masks on their faces as they were both put in a different ambulance.

Tifa looked over at the ambulance Reno was put in, "I'm going with Reno." She yelled before running to the other ambulance and climbing in. Rufus' eyes began to shut as the ambulance started to move, the smell of burning and smoke was still heavy in the air as unconsciousness fully took him.

**-- Hospital --**

Cloud and everyone else sat there thinking about what happened, someone bombed them. Someone who must of had a lot of hatred for Shinra, to do something like that.

"You think they'll be okay?" Marlene asked Cloud who was sitting in a chair next to Tifa. "Yea, you know them Marlene...they're strong."

She only nodded as Barret placed her in his lap for comfort; they talked amongst themselves while waiting. Until someone came out, a doctor along with Rufus. "Mr. Shinra, I don't know how but you managed to come out not too badly hurt, just a few small burns but those were healed by the cure materia so. You're free to go if you like."

"Thank you."

He went over to Avalanche, giving the best smile he could as they looked concerned. He kept looking at the two children, hoping they would never have to see something like this again. "How are the others?" Tifa asked while she leaned on Cloud.

"Elena had some bad bruising and a broken leg. Tseng has a broken ankle and most of his burns are healed, and they managed to get Rude's arm back into place. All three have at least 3 ribs broken." He rubbed his eyes and sat down with them. "What about Reno?" Rufus asked Tifa who put her head in her hands. "They managed to stop the bleeding from Reno's chest and he has about 4 broken ribs. We lost him on the way here but managed to get him back."

Tifa's eyes grew teary as Yuffie stood up and looked at around at people running around. Tending to people injured by falling rocks or the fires, "Well when can we see them!?" Vincent pulled Yuffie into her seat with a caring hand; she gripped it as he kissed her head. "Well, they said we can see them now if you like. Reno and Rude are in the same room, Tseng and Elena are roomed together as well." Rufus answered getting up and motioning his hand for them to follow.

He went down a hallway and opened to door to see Tseng and Elena both awake, they looked a little better sense they were cleaned up. Both with the nasal oxygen tube on their face, Elena looked at Tseng and smiled, "Hey, Avalanche is here Tseng." he turned his attention to them and nodded. "Thank you for helping us."

Yuffie spun around, happy to see they were better. "No problem Tsengy," His smile faded as he glared at her "I told you never to call me that." He said as she shook her head, "You know me, I can't help it!"

Tseng gave up all hope of getting through to that ninja and laid his head down. "Do you remember what happened Elena?"

"All I remember is being with Reno and Rude, we were just talking about a mission when a big boom came and then the building shook. That's all I really remember." she finished then her eyes grew wide as she realized something. "Reno, Rude are they okay?"

Rufus went to her, laying a comforting hand on her being careful not to hit any bruises. "They're doing better Elena. Don't worry, you just rest." She laid her head down as well and shut her eyes. Quickly falling asleep as Rufus shut the door.

"I'm glad their alright now."

"Me too Tifa." Cloud answered, still following Rufus who opened another door slowly. Marlene was next to him in an instant, her hand gripped Rufus' as they saw Reno and Rude.

Rude's arm was in a type of cast, and he too had a nasal oxygen tube. He was awake, his brown eyes showed how tired he was. He watched Rufus and the others go over to him and ask how he felt, "I've been better, thank you." Marlene looked at him smiling. Rude gave her a small smile, "How's Reno?" Tifa asked as Rude's smile went away, moving his head and traveling eyes looked at a bed to his right.

They stood silent; Rufus went to the unconscious red heads side. Reno had a tube going down his throat, and was hooked up to an Intravenous drip for blood transfusion. His heart monitor beeped slowly, Cloud and the others were thankful it still moved when though it was frighteningly slow beats... he was still alive. Marlene pushed herself into Barret not wanting to see the injured Turk; her father took her out as she began to cry.

Reno was almost white; his hair was free from the ponytail and pieces of his spread across the pillow.

"Dang."

Cid was the first to break the silence, Cid left the room and wait for the others. Tifa bit her lip, wishing the Turks weren't really in the hospital. Wishing none of this happened in the first place, but it was all lies, because this was real.

"Reno, don't give up on us." Cloud said thinking about his words, remembering when they were all enemies fighting each other and now they were friends. He smiled at how close AVALANCE and the Turks had gotten over the last three years before taking Tifa back outside and Barret followed. Rufus was alone with his two other Turks as Yuffie and Vincent left, wanting to give the president some time alone.

"Rude, I don't know if he-"

"Don't say it sir, please don't...say that." Rude was quick to stop his sentence, wishing he could get up and sit at his partners bedside instead of being confined to his own bed. "Reno will pull through this, we all will."

Rufus moved the hair out of Reno's face, leaving after saying good bye to Rude.

Rufus was at the hospital almost every day, sometimes Cloud and his friends would join him. It's been 4 days and Reno still hadn't regained consciousness, but the doctors told him cause of the blood Reno lost it's not surprising. They told him he was lucky to be alive, Rufus hated not being able to do anything for them.

One day when Rufus was at the 7th Heaven he got a call on his cell phone, answering it only to hear the doctor's voice. He swallowed, fearing it was him calling to say one of his Turks died during the night.

_"Rufus Shinra?"_

"Yes."

_"Sir, Reno's awake."_

Rufus dropped his phone and before anyone of the Avalanche group could question his actions he was out the door. They followed him wanting to know what happened, Rufus went to the hospital and opened the door to Rude and Reno's room to fine the red head with his head to the side, eyes closed.

He went over; Marlene and Denzel were behind him along with everyone else. Rufus saw the tube in Reno's throat was gone along with the oxygen mask. Placing a hand on the Turks face Rufus moved his head to face him, the Turks eyes shut tighter and opened to see worried faces above him.

"Reno, can you hear me?" Rufus asked to tired man who nodded to answer, he saw Avalanche behind the president and two small faces right next to him. He thought about what happened and gave Rufus a worried look; he tried to say something to them but only got out a groan from his extremely sore throat.

"Shh, you're okay now." Tifa said moving her hand through his hair as Rufus smiled at him. He knew what Reno was trying to ask, "They're fine Reno...everyone's alright."

Reno nodded again as his eyes shifted to the bald man to his left. "Hey partner, good to see you." Rude said as Reno flashed him a weak smile, "Same h-here." Reno answered, his voice didn't sound normal, it was almost a whisper as Cloud handed Yuffie a cup of water that was on a table by Rude.

She moved the straw to Reno's dry lips; he groaned as a hand slid under his head and eased him up slowly. He saw out of the corner of his eye it was Cid. He took a small sip, almost falling back until Cid held him more securely.

"Drink, you need it." The voice of the pilot came out rough but kind, not how he normally was heard. Reno felt Yuffie move the straw back to his lips, she smiled as Reno managed to drink a little more before Cid laid his head back on the pillows.

Careful of the wires and tubes that were keeping the Turk alive, Reno smiled at them his eyes half-way open.

"Thanks..." His voice was still sounded weak but it didn't sound as sore as it did before. Rufus gripped his hand, seeing that small lift of his head even with Cid's help took a lot of energy out of him.

Reno's eyes shut as he fell asleep, Marlene pulled on Clouds shirt sleeve whispering to him when he knelt down. "Let's go so they can rest."

Cloud nodded and headed to the door, the rest of his team following.

It was a week or so later that Rude, Tseng, and Elena were released. Reno was there for a few more weeks and then released, Avalanche knew Rude was staying with him at his home, they made sure to visit whenever they could.

Tseng still had soreness in his ankle and Elena had a slight limp. Reno was still weak; sometimes leaning on Rude when they walked who without hesitation would wrap his arm around the skinny man's body and help him stand.

Tifa and everyone else were surprised to find Reno's apartment was clean, far from what the expected his apartment to look like as she went to the door of the apartment. Only getting one knock on the door before Rude answered it.

He looked like old Rude, sunglasses and a new Turk's suit. His arms were behind his back as he stepped aside to let her in, she walked in and looked around.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked pouring some water as she turned to face him. "No thank you," she said as he walked over to her holding it. "Where's Reno?"

"In bed," he said pointing to the door down the small hallway "Tseng let him go home, he doesn't want to over work him."

Tifa noticed more and more over the years they'd gotten to know the Turks that if one was hurt, then the rest of the team would do anything to help or watch out for them. Rude grabbed the glass and started to the back room.

"You can see him if you want."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and followed him, watching through the doorway as he set down the glass on a nightstand. The window blinds open, the sun coming through and filling the room with rays of light.

Tifa could see Reno wearing blue jeans with no shirt; he was on his side under a sheet that was barely on him. Still pale, his red tattoos and hair stood out. She approached the bed only to hear his slow but deep breathing, a sound filled the silent room making Tifa gasp and look around.

Tifa saw it was only Rude opening a bottle and pulling out something; using his other hand to gently shake his partner. "Reno..." he whispered, giving him another shake. Reno groaned at the sunlight coming into the room, his eyes barely opened as Rude slid his arm around Reno's shoulders.

Tifa watched as Rude sat on the edge of the bed, lifting Reno to rest on his arm. "Rude...?" Reno said in a tired voice trying to figure out what was happening.

"Shh, take these." Rude said in a soft voice, as Reno took the two pills without a fight. Helping Reno drink the water and making sure he swallowed the pills before letting Reno lay down to sleep. Rude got up, taking the glass to the kitchen. Tifa looked at the tired Turk and saw how he was still fragile; she saw him shaking a bit and went into the bathroom. Getting a wet rag, she returned to the bedroom and wiped the sweat away from his face and neck.

Rude came back to find her pulling the sheet up to his shoulders. Rude asked her if anything was wrong, seeing the rag in her hands.

"Cold sweat." Tifa told him setting the rag aside and saw Reno still shivering. Rude left again only to come back moments later with a blanket; with Tifa's help laid it over Reno who was asleep.

"Thank you for the help Tifa." Rude said as she moved some hair out of her face, "No problem Rude, if you guys need anything just give us a call."

Rude told her he'd keep that in mind as she headed to the bed again bending down, kissing sleeping man on the cheek.

"When you're well enough to come back to 7th Heaven, there's a real kiss waiting for you."

With that she left, Rude was a little stunned by what he just saw but decided not to think too much about it, sitting in a chair by Reno's bed.

"She must really care for you Re."

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know if there should be another chapter!**


End file.
